Saviour
by MillaMayhem
Summary: Why is she important to me?  It doesn't make any sense...  Not only has she made me break the rules but she's rendered me speechless!  By god if it's the last thing I do I'll find out why the TARDIS sent me to her.
1. Shye

"no no no NO!"

I slammed my fists against the TARDIS control panel as I sunk to the ground.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I felt the TARDIS land.

"Well better go see where you've taken me then old girl." I said as I got up and patted the TARDIS.

As I opened the TARDIS doors I saw nothing but a cold, dark, misty street.

"Well this isn't the beach. So why'd you bring me here?" I said disappointed as I turned back to the TARDIS.

"Help me!"

I looked back into the darkness only to hear that scream again.

"Well I guess that could be why."

I ran into the darkness searching for the voice but it was growing quieter, weaker...

"Hello!" I screamed growing desperate.

Then I heard hushed voices and quick footfall against the gravel.

I ran to it but I wasn't quick enough.

As I ran and stumbled through the alleyway to the dark figure lying on the ground I looked up to see 3 disappearing figures.

Then I reached the body and I slid down onto the gravel.

A girl.

Her chestnut hair splayed across her soft pale skin and the hard gravel, her clothes torn, blood stained and scattered around her.

"No..." I whispered as I pulled her head onto my lap.

"Not like this. Come on open your eyes...Open your eyes!"

Nothing.

Despite my better judgement I shook her shoulders only spattering blood on myself.

She still didn't wake.

I took of my jacket and covered her with it.

I cradled her in my arms.

The TARDIS brought me here for a reason and right now she's the only reason I can think of.

I can't let her die like this.

No one should die like this.

Then it occurred to me that I didn't even know this girls name.

This girl was dying in my arms after being brutalised and I didn't even know her name.

"You're only a teenager..." I whispered as I pulled her close.

Then my brain clicked.

"Oh I'm brilliant brilliant BRILLIANT! The TARDIS wouldn't have brought me here to watch you die! It brought me here to save you!"

I gathered the girl's weak and frail body in my jacket as I lifted her into my arms and ran to the TARDIS.

"You're not gonna die. Not today!"

I ran through the streets with the girl in my arms until I reached the TARDIS.

I pushed open the door and lay her on the floor as I began a mad search for the only thing that could save her.

I ran to check her pulse.

Barely...but alive.

I pulled the TARDIS apart to find them but eventually I did.

Nanogenes.

I only had a small jar left.

Never used them myself I mean with the regenerating and all but I knew they'd do the job.

I scrambled back up to the main deck of the TARDIS and leant over her.

Still...barely breathing.

I removed my jacket from her soft flesh trying not to look at parts of her that I shouldn't as I released the Nanogenes from the jar.

They lit up her body as they went around healing her wounds.

But there wasn't enough.

They replaced the skin and some blood but not enough.

She'd make it I knew that for sure but barely.

Although right now that was good enough for me.

Then it happened her eyes fluttered open.

"Well hello there." I smiled.

I could tell through her eyes that her mind was hazy and she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thought I'd lost you of a minute." I whispered as I smoothed back her hair.

She began to mumble something incoherent.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Why am I naked?" She groaned in a merely audible whisper.

"Uhhh I'll explain later what's your name?"

Her eyes began to flicker closed.

Her body was trying to sleep everything off.

"What's your name? Come on."

"Shhh..." She mumbled.

"Come on all I want is your name."

"Shye...M...My name is Shye." She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Shye...Pretty name that." I smiled.

I wrapped her up in my coat once more before I went to get some fresh clothes for Shye and myself.

"Shye. I could get used to saying that."


	2. Decisions

I sat with Shye in the TARDIS for 3 days as her body recuperated.

I lay by her side just watching her breath.

The odd thing was even though I had a mind as brilliant as mine I couldn't realise how this girl was important.

I mean everyone's important to someone or something they all have lives, ambitions and dreams but why is this girl important to me?

Why did the TARDIS bring me to her?

I lay on my arm just staring down at her.

The colour had begun to appear in her face and I could only find one physical wound that the Nanogenes hadn't healed.

She had a deep cut on the palm of her right hand that I'd bandaged up a day after I found her apart from that the Nanogenes had done their job slowly repairing her body.

I don't know how much longer I lay staring at her before she opened her eyes.

"Well wasn't sure when I'd next be seeing those eyes." I smiled.

She groaned and moved her neck around a bit before facing me.

"Who the bleeding hell are you!"She asked as she sat up.

"And why on earth am I naked!"

She wrapped the coat around herself and stared wide eyed at me.

"Hello nice to meet you I'm the doctor."

Her large brown eyes gazed at me sought of frightened as she remembered what'd happened to her.

"Oh no no no no! I didn't do what you think I did. I swear. I saved you."

Shye held her hand to her mouth as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

For once not only was I sort of speechless but I didn't know what to do.

Oh this girl was good.

I didn't want to touch her because I didn't want to scare her but at the same time I wanted to hug her.

I the doctor hug someone who I don't even know.

Hmph!

But seeing her there broken I didn't know what else to do.

I gathered her in my arms and held her tight as she sobbed into my chest.

"I know you didn't do it." She whispered after a few minutes.

"I...I remember you asking for my name when I was in this...this thing."

"I remember that too." I smiled.

"Shye. That's a very nice name Shye never met anyone named Shye."

She laughed a bit.

"Do you remember what happened?"

They were the words I least wanted to ask but I had to.

"Yes."

I sighed and hugged her closer.

"Uhmm you wouldn't happen to have some fresh clothes that I could change into." She smiled as she dried her eyes.

I looked down into her brown eyes and smiled.

"Just over there."

As Shye got changed I made myself busy by looking at the TARDIS door.

Poor girl.

She'd had horrible things happen to her and I didn't know how to fix them.

And as much as I'd like to take her home to her parents I don't think I can do that.

The TARDIS wouldn't have taken me to save her if she wasn't important.

"How do I look?"

I turned around and smiled at Shye who was twirling around in a blue dress.

I fought the urge to cringe at the deep purple bruises on her arms.

"Beautiful."

"So 'the doctor' I mean what is that. What's your name?"

"Well. I guess that is my name I'm just 'the doctor'" I smiled.

"Shye. Shye Parker." She smiled.

"Well Shye Parker because I'm a curious man I'd like to ask you why you're not 'freaking out'."

"Not much to freak out about really I guess I mean this is only a dream. Right?"

It was now that I felt kind of guilty.

"Not exactly..."

I walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them wide as Shye gasped at the vision of the solar system she was getting.

"Wha...What's going on!"

"You Shye Parker are in the middle of space."

"Oh rubbish!"

"No completely real I swear. And this...this is the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than the outside. I guess the simplest answer I can come up with is that it's a spaceship. A very...advanced spaceship."

"Oh come off it! You expect me to believe that I'm in a spaceship? What does that make you? An alien?"

"Well...l ...sort of."

"I thought aliens were green and had antennae."

"Ahhh...Common misconception that. Although the first generation of Martians sound sort of like that." I said tilting my head considering.

"Oh this is just bonkers!"

"That's me." I winked at her.

"You. What exactly are you?"

"Well...I'm a bit of the best of everything really but my technical term is Timelord."

"O.k. Say I'm not just dreaming or dead or crazy what does or what is a Timelord?"

"A Timelord is what I am. I travel through time and space conquering monsters, saving planets. That kind of thing. And I'm sorry I...I really am but I can assure you that you're not dead, crazy or dreaming..."

Shye sat down on the floor of the TARDIS trying to take it all in.

"Sorry because I forgot to ask when I was in the middle of saving your life and all but how old are you?"

She looked up at me with those brown eyes.

They were kind of mesmerising those eyes like they could see right through me although I knew of course they couldn't.

"14. I'm 14."

"Oh this isn't good." I mumbled.

This was why she wasn't freaking out.

She was still a child!

As a child your mind is open to all of these things even if the brain itself doesn't want to admit to it!

I couldn't take a child in the TARDIS with me!

"Where are you from?"

"L...London."

"London. Why is it always London? Good old London."

"What year are you from?"

"I...It was February 26th 2010."

I began pulling the levers and pressing the buttons to get the TARDIS out of freeze mode.

"What are you doing?" Shye asked standing.

"Taking you home..." I whispered.

She was a child.

Even if she was important to me I'd done my part.

I'd saved her life and now she had to go home.

"Wait! Yo...You can't! You saved my life and showed me space and this...this spaceship and now you're just going to send me home!"

"I'm sorry."

As the TARDIS landed I felt worse.

Why did this matter!

I'd left plenty people behind before.

In some ways it was what I was best at.

As I opened the TARDIS door to a busy London Street Shye stepped out and squinted in the sunlight.

"Now I've taken us back to the night after you were raped so you've only been missing for a few hours."

"Yeah thanks. What do you propose I do now? Pretend this never happened?"

I sighed stepping towards her.

"Go to the police. Tell your parents. Look after that hand."

I was just about to turn and walk back into the TARDIS when she grabbed my hand.

"A...As much as I hate the fact that you're leaving me here after telling me all those things I guess I owe you a thank you. You saved my life."

"That's what I do."

And with that I walked back into my TARDIS without the intention of ever seeing her again.

Shows what I know.


	3. Giving in

As I shut the TARDIS doors I slowly walked over to the control panel and begin flipping switches to take me on my next adventure but just as I'm about to pull the last lever my hand can't seem to do it... more my hearts can't.

I slump back on my chair and stare at the TARDIS roof.

"Why did you bring me here! WHY!"

I angrily ran my hands through my hair.

"Why her! WHY HER! What does she have to do with ANYTHING!"

Against my better judgement I decided to do something I'd never do.

"Argghh!" I groaned as I got up and ran out of the TARDIS.

This girl was somehow important.

I don't know why but by god I'm going to find out!

The TARDIS brought me to her for a reason!

Besides no one has EVER rendered me speechless.

This girl was something else.

I ran as fast as I possibly could through the city passing heaps of people just to find the girl in the blue dress.

Then I saw it.

That flash of sky blue and chestnut.

"Shye!"

She kept walking.

"Shye!"

As she turned around I caught up to her.

"Di...Did I forget something?"

"No. I did. Shye would you like to come with me?"

Her face lit up as her beautiful smile spread across it.

"If you'll have me." She said cautiously.

"I'd be honoured Shye Parker."

For moments we just stood.

"Uhmm can I go home and get a few things first?"

"Of course but we've got to hurry. There are new worlds for you to see, civilisations to conquer." I laughed.

"You make it all sound so glamorous doctor."

"Oh it is."

She smiled at me one last time before I followed her down the street.

When we got to a small townhouse in an empty street Shye hesitantly walks up to the door and pulls a key from under the mat.

I watch her small figure tense as she quietly opens the door.

She jumps as I touch her shoulder before staring at me.

"Are you o.k.?" I whisper.

"Yeah. Come inside have some tea while I get some things."

Shye walked upstairs and I wandered into the living room.

I wandered around looking at all the photo's on the mantle.

In all of them were an elderly couple with a small blonde girl.

At first I was sure it was Shye but upon a further inspection I realised that the blonde girl had green eyes.

"Hrmm..."

"Ready to go?"

I looked over to the lounge room doorway to see Shye standing with a backpack.

She'd also showered and changed into fresh clothes.

I smiled.

"Yeah. Ready to see whole new worlds?"

"Never readier."

A few streets away from the TARDIS curiosity got the better of me.

"Why weren't you in any of the photo's?"

Shye bit her lip nervously and I looked at her as though a father would.

"Because I've only lived there for 2 months. The girl in the pictures is Marline. She was the Gregory's daughter but she died of cancer about 3 years ago."

"So...They're not your parents?"

"Yeah. I'm adopted. Both my parents died in a fire."

"I'm sorry Shye."

"You always say that. Even though there's nothing you could do to change it."

Yes there is but I can't...

"I guess you're right."

As the gravel crunched under our feet down the alleyway to the TARDIS I took a deep breath.

I still couldn't believe I was doing this.

As I opened the TARDIS doors and stepped inside Shye didn't.

I turned back to her and her brown eyes pierced into me.

Now I didn't have a choice.

"Take my hand."

She hesitated before stepping forward and placing her soft delicate hand in mine.

"New planets hey?"

"Billions." I smiled.

"then count me in."


	4. Journey to Ranx: Part one

**Journey to Ranx.**

**(Part one)**

"So which wondrous place are we off to first?"

I looked over to Shye who was happily inspecting the TARDIS and I smiled.

"We could explore the plains of Shadmoch which is home to a lovely hollow moon or maybe we could drop by the planet Poosh and see how doctor Dee dee Blasco is coming along."

She looked at me with a curiosity that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Is there like a 'random' button. I think I'd rather not know where we're going."

I smiled at Shye and winked before pulling the lever.

The TARDIS would take us somewhere good.

As the TARDIS rocked and shook Shye tried to keep her balance but in the process fell to the floor.

I stumbled over to her and pulled her up by the waist.

Momentarily she looked at my hands and shivered.

I felt bad so I quickly gave her my hand to hold and she mustered a smile.

As the TARDIS landed she straightened herself out and looked at me happily.

"Ready to see a new world?" I smiled.

"As long as you won't leave me in it. Sure." She grinned at me cheekily.

I considered this for a moment.

"I'm not sure I can make that promise."I winked.

I took one last look at her before I swung open the TARDIS doors.

I could hear her gasp as I stepped off the TARDIS with her hand still in mine.

As I stood on the grassy green ground I looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you going to come down?"

She jumped off the TARDIS and smiled.

"Where are we?"

I took a look at the bluish sky, large mushrooms, green grass.

I stuck my finger in the air for a moment before licking it.

Shye looked at me oddly.

"Judging by all this I believe we're in Ranx. Not only that but Ranx in its infancy."

"So that means?"

"Welcome to Ranx Shye Parker."


End file.
